A New Potions Teacher
by Alexis MacDougal
Summary: Just R&R.


A New Potion Teacher   
  
  
  
  


# 

**title:A New Potion Teacher   
Author:Alexis MacDougal**

  
Disclamer-None of the charecters belong to me, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Except for the car driver but I don't like him so, who cares.   
  
A/n- This is actually the second fan fiction i have ever written, but the first one I've posted so be kind about reviews.   
  
Suddenly everything went black. Harry could still hear voices talking about him, "is he ok?" "what happened?". People were crying but he couldn't figure out why. What had happened? He couldn't remember much, but what he could he wished he didn't.   
Harry remembered nothing about his trip to the school just that he sat with Ron and Hermione as usuall. Harry had arrived at Hogwarts on September first like he had the prevous six years. It had been a rather sunny day and everything seemed to be normal, or as normal as it ever was at Hogwarts. The first years were taken across the lake with Hagrid, there they got their first look at the school they would attend for the next seven years.   
  
Harry and the other students had taken carrages to the school. When they arrived people started unloading themselves from the horseless carrages and would go to the school, however when Harry, Ron, and Hermione got of someone pulled them aside. Harry remembered looking up at the half moon specticals and knowing it was Dumbledore. Harry had never seen him look this way. Dumbledore was scared...   
"Harry," Dumbledore panted, "you can't stay here. You have to go home. I ran in to Snape, and you know how he has been a, sort of spy, for us? He informs me that Voldemort has aranged a kidnapping," Dumbledore paused. His eyes looked into Harry's, "I'm afraid you cannot attend Hogwarts this year."   
Harry had been hit hard by those words. Being dead was better then not being at Hogwarts. School was the one thing Harry looked forward to during the summer. He didn't want to go back. How could he go back? Vernon wasn't even around. He and Petunia had aranged a vacation to Hawaii.   
"Dumbledore, I can't go back. My aunt and uncle are in Hawaii,"   
"I see," Dumbledore said in responce to what Harry had just informed him, "well then. I have no choice but to send you to live with Sirius."   
Harry's heart skipped a beat. "You mean it!" he practically yealled overwhelmed with joy. Hermione and Ron looked at him as he shouted this into the air.   
"What about us? Why are we here?" Ron asked Dumbledore,   
"You, Ron and Hermione, are Harry's best friends are you not?" Dumbledore inquired. Ron and Hermione both nodded in responce, "well then, if you had not heard it from me, I trust Harry would have told you."   
"When do I leave?" Harry asked overwhelmed with joy. Dumbledore had nodded at a car that was parked on the school lawn, Harry knew that he was leaving right away.   
After Harry waved farwell to Ron and Hermione he had gotten in the car. He remembered looking around and seeing it was an ordinary muggle car. The driver was dressed in a muggle suit and looked like someone that even the Dursleys wouldn't mind. They had left the school and were driving when Harry relized he had no idea where Sirius lived...   
  
"Excuse me," Harry said as he leaned torwards the driver, "Where are you taking me?"   
The driver looked back and smiled at Harry, "Didn't Dumbledore tell you? I'm taking you to Sirius's home," the driver turned back to the road and started to hum softly. "Where does he live?" Harry inquired for last he knew Sirius lived in a cave.   
The driver stopped humming and said something that sounded like "you'll see," then he resumed humming. The rest of the ride was complete silence exept for the occational caugh and sneeze. It was about two hours before the car stopped. When they did stop it was in front of a small, but rather nice house. The driver got out and headed to the trunk for Harry's things.   
The house was white with green shutters. Harry never thought that Sirius would live in a house like this, but apparently he did. "Well here you go," the driver said handing Harry one end of his trunk, "you gonna knock or what?" Harry looked at the house and started to walk up the rock steps that led to the door. As he walked up the door infront of him opened. Harry found himself looking into the face of Sirius.   
"Sirius. How are you?" Harry asked trying to hide his excitement.   
"Well," he said while looking at the sky, "great now that I'll have compony." He looked down at Harry. They had smiled at eachother before relizing that the driver was still there. The driver had bowed and left without saying a word.   
"How are you kid," Sirius asked Harry without looking at him, "i meant how was the summer with you family." Harry made a face of pure discust before explaining that it was the worst summer ever. Not only had he had to do his normal chores but he had to clean Dudley's room. Nothing could possibly be worst then that. The room had smelt like vinager and garlic. Sirius smiled down at Harry before saying that he would have done something about it if he could. Harry knew this was true but there was really nothing Sirius could have done.   
Days went by one by one, Harry had nothing to do but hope that Voldemort would get caught. Each day was slow and painful. he kept wishing he could be back at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. He would even be happy to see Snape. Yet all that was thought that he knew, deep down, couldn't happen. Harry passed the time by watching cars pass outside, each one had a person in it who was unaware that there was a wizard living among them. Harry liked watching the people talk to Sirius like he was one of them. It was amusing to see Sirius talking about a subject he really knew nothing about. Harry usually had to go to the rescue by joining in the conversation. That was all Harry really could do.   
More time passed slowly by. Harry had recieved three owls over the time that he was away. Two from Ron and Hermione and one from Dumbledore. All three told Harry the last thing he wanted to here, "there has been no luck in catching Voldemort," Harry wished more than anything that he was back at Hogwarts. he was getting sick of seeing cars pass and watching Sirius talk about sports that he had never heard of. Why the week before he had bought a baseball and asked Harry to teach him to play soccer! Also in the same week he had brought home a basketball to learn soccer. It was times like that that Harry missed Hogwarts more then ever.   
  
After another month or so had passed it happened...   
Sirus went out shopping leaving Harry to watch the fire crackle in the fire place. Harry sat looking in to the flames, mezmorized by the curling of colors. Just then Sirius entered the room without the food he had set off to purchase. Harry stood up immeadiatly not knowing why. He looked at Sirius, scanning his face for anything at all. Then Harry noticed Sirius's expresion. It was blank. Harry had seen this expresion before. He knew Sirius was being controlled. It was one of the unforgivable curses. Behind Sirius Harry could vagley make out another figure. The figure walked up to Harry so they were just feet apart.   
"Snape," Harry whispered looking at his professer. Snape smiled back, an evil look locked on his face. Harry slowly reached for wand not knowing what he would do when he found it. After all the years he suspected snape of something he was wrong, why did snape wait till now?   
"Harry," Snape voice cut into the darkness, "we all miss you at school." Harry's eyes followed Snapes every move, taking in all that he could. Before Harry could do or say anything Snape ordered Sirius to catch Harry. As Sirius steped torwads Harry he winked and smiled. He had broken the curse. Sirius spun around so suddenly that Harry lost balance. He saw Sirius lunge at Snape knocking Snape to the ground. Somehow Snape managed to lift his wand and shout something at Harry. The next thing he knew everything was black.   
  
Harry carfully opened his eyes long enough to see who hovered around him. He found himself looking into the faces of Hermione, Ron, Ms. Weasly, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape. He paused for a moment looking at Snape, scanning to see if anything about him seemed odd. "Harry. Are you alright?" Dumbledore asked while helping Harry sit up, "What happened? It is very importain you tell me."   
Harry looked at Sirius then back at Dumbledore, "Why can't he tell you?" Harry asked not wanting to go over his memories again even if the first time was just in his mind.   
"He has had a memory spell placed on him. You might have had one placed on you, but I'm not sure if it would work or not," Dumbledore said softly.   
Harry looked around the room again, "I'll tell you, Sirius, Ron, and Hermione." Harry would have told Ms Weasly if she wasn't crying so hard. He didn't want to upset her any more then she already was.   
Dumbledore motioned to the door and as people left he directed his attention back to Harry. Harry relayed all he had remembered the moment before to the audience that stood before him. When he was done the room was quiet. "Snape? Are you sure?" Dumbledore asked without any sign of being surprised in his voice. Harry nodded still staring at Dumbledore. "I should have known," he said looking at Harry's face. Noting the confusion on Harry's face he started to explain that Voldemort is believed to be dead and Snape might of taken the place. Harry's jaw dropped. "He helped arange all the other attacks that have occured here over the past years," Dumbledore added quickly. Harry couldn't believe this, Snape had been responsible for those! Harry never liked Snape but he couldn't believe what he was hearing.   
The next day Harry returned to Hogwarts and started to make up for the lost time. As he walked the stairs to get to potions, it struck him that the Slytherins were going to be worst then ever, but as he entered he noticed that the Slytherins looked horror struck. Harry glanced up at the front table to see sitting there none other than Sirius Black. A grin spred accross Harry's face as he thought to himself, _*This year is going to be fun* _ He took a seat in the front of the class, eagerly waiting for it to start.   
  
A/n-Thank you to my sister for typing this and my grandma for bugging me to write this.   
  
  
  



End file.
